Mess
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Levi is and always will be a clean freak. He can't stand messes. But Petra is a mess he can handle.


Levi hates mess. So he hated anything pertaining to mess. Like sweaty, hot, bars and night clubs your friends drag you to. So the certain predicament he was in was very helpful. Yes, a half naked woman trying to grind on him and two homosexuals making out literally on his lap. Didn't help about how loud the place was. He wouldn't agree going to a bar and getting smashed, unless it was important.

Erwin was a good man and of course good men need comfort. Levi was so generous that he decided to take his friend out on his only free day for the rest of the year. Losing a girl to your friend sucks, and Erwin lost Mary to Nile.

Levi hates mess.

And Erwin was a mess as of now. His clothes in tatters, lipstick smeared on his chest and his hair ruffled. Mess was an understatement, Erwin had alcohol leaking down his nose for god sake! Levi could really use a smoke, he actually is sick of beer as of now. God, he hates mess.

"Hey big boy, can I meet your friend?" A woman slurred behind Levi. Lady must be blind to think he's 'big'. Even though any normal guy would take the lady to their car for quickie, Levi wasn't a normal guy to put it bluntly.

"Clean up, then come talk to me." Levi pushed her off him and moved from his seat. He couldn't take this anymore. He is taking Erwin home and unfortunately he'll have to stay there to help him. That is until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Look lady I already-" Not the same woman, great, tonight Levi is the catch of the evening. This new woman had ginger hair and eyes to match, her hair was short and in a bun. She had on the normal bar clothes. Must be the bartender, so predictable. Lady bartender looking for a good time.

"Um sir, a drink may ease you?" She outstretched her hand to the wine in her hand. How subtle, they never want to drug the man first.

"No it won't. Now," Levi moved her hand away and turned the other direction, "I'll be making my way out." The lady visibly panicked.

"Ah, please sir! My boss said I need at least one customer today." She almost begged. It did seem the other lady bartender with no clothes got more attention, it was like a strip club. Give her money she'll give you a drink and a bra. Levi inwardly cringed.

He wanted to leave this mess, but he won't admit he's a kind person.

"One tequila. Not too heavy, and I hate those little candies, don't give me any." The lady smiled and bowed to him, she ran off to get his drink. Reason he said _one_ tequila, was his friend didn't need anymore. Levi turned to see Erwin getting grinned on and him just sitting back and drinking his beer. Levi pulled him out of the sick position and moved him to an almost quiet spot.

"Oh don't be like that L~evi…!" Erwin burped and slurred. He then rose his brows and cat called. Levi turned to see the ginger haired woman approaching. Erwin really was horny when drunk. She sat the tequila down and didn't give him the candies.

"Your drink sir." Levi nodded and took a huge swig, without even stumbling. Getting drunk wouldn't solve this problem, but it would dim it down. "Anything for your friend?" She asked sweetly.

Levi rose his brow, for a bartender she seemed a bit to friendly. Either it's her approach for sex, or she genuinely was like that…

Yeah it was her approach.

"Yeah, I'll have as many shots you have!" Erwin sputtered. Levi gutted him to shut him up and paid the lady. She smiled sweetly and bowed to him. It almost made Levi smile. Some effect this lady has. Levi finished his drink and blinked. Maybe another wouldn't hurt…

….

Awoke a grouchy Levi. Where the fuck is he? The bar? He looked around and saw people on the ground getting swept out. Levi saw Erwin in the back waking up and having a horrified look on his face. Probably remembering what he did and said. Levi would feel like crap too, but he already does. From the things Erwin said, like suggesting he and Levi have some fun in his trunk.

Levi sighed and saw he was on the counter of the bartender table and his shirt was buttoned down. His pants were thankfully still there and he didn't feel sticky. Except for the dried up wine. Levi sat up and saw the ginger haired woman sweeping and waking people up. While the other bartender was naked and sleeping on top of her many male customers.

"Awake sir?" The ginger haired lady asked.

"What time is it?" Levi ignored her previous question.

"Ah..8:40." Levi cursed silently and got up. The woman gawked at his chest and blushed. If Levi noticed he didn't show it. He buttoned up his shirt and went over to Erwin.

"I got to get to work, you sober?" Erwin groaned and leaned back in his chair. Levi scowled as usual and turned away. The woman seemed to find out his situation and wanted to comply. Driving a short stranger to his job won't get her raped right? Right.

"Um…" The woman raised her hand and smiled. "If you need a ride," She cleared her throat and looked away from his gaze. "I-I could take you." Levi stared at her while, making her very uncomfortable.

Levi didn't know what the woman wanted or what her intentions were, because for all he could know she'd want to gang bang in an alley. Levi still had morning wood and going to work smelling like drool and sex and alcohol would be way better in a gang bang car than Erwin and his level ten drunk ass.

"#225 Bellmore Road." Levi walked out and the woman was stupefied for a while before following and they lead off to a gray Toyota Corolla….

…

A short quest to say the least. Nothing that even closely bordered the line of small talk. Levi was silent and was trying to get the smell of bar off him. While the woman was focused on the road and blushed every time she glanced at Levi. Made him wonder if she was a virgin. A virgin whore? That would be interesting. Maybe fun for kinks. Quiet ones are usually the loudest, with the weirdest kinks.

"Here we are." She slowed down next to the building, the upstairs library. Erwin was co-manager and was always angry about tardiness. Yet he was wasted at a bar.

Levi stepped down and turned back. "You're an okay driver." His version of thank you. She smiled and frowned when he was about to walk off.

"Ah, wait, Can I.." She paused seeing his condescending stare. "Can I at least know your name?" Levi scoffed and smirked. So definitely not a slut, confirmed. An amateur of the whole concept of getting a man? Yes, very.

"My name isn't a concern, but fine. Rivaille, but call me Levi." He turned around and was about to walk into the library, until she called out his real name.

"Petra." She smiled. Levi scoffed again and walked inside. And was met with the most annoying person ever. His co-worker, Hange Zoë…

…

Levi was a stubborn man, so when he is repeatedly told not to smoke in the library he obviously won't listen to you or anyone. That's why he was now smoking behind the counter and not giving a fuck the people inside were coughing and telling him to stop. That's when two new people walked in.

"Come on Oluo, Eld will be there." A black haired man asked the one Levi assumed to be Oluo called Oluo. The Oluo one shrugged and walked to the counter. He didn't even flinch from Levi's cigar.

"But Petra will be there, and you know she'll kill me because of what happened last time." Oluo looked away from the other man and looked upon Levi. Levi of course was confused. Petra? The one who worked at the bar he hates and the one that drove him here? "Did you see a tall guy with blonde hair walk in?" Now he knew this guy didn't walk in to find someone. Check out a book or leave!

"Mm, yeah. Check the _fantasy_ section." Levi sarcastically replied. Oluo's eyes glistened and he mouthed 'cool'. Levi put out his cigarette and grabbed his things. His shift was over. That's when he heard the rest of their conversation.

"Well Petra will be at Tampines Workshop for the 'get together', be there."

Levi scrunched his nose. Wasn't that the place with the sweaty guys rolling and serving meat in front of you? And with the roller skating women handing you cold beer? Levi wouldn't dare walk into a mess like that. But this Petra woman was interesting to see…

…

"I feel like an elephant sat on my head." Erwin rubbed his head and put his arm under his chin. Whereas Levi was thinking of the Tampines Workshop. It better not be a mess. Also, it better not be as hectic as the bar. Levi _can_ be a convincing man, if you try hard enough. And Erwin knew all the buttons to push to get what he wanted. It made Levi furious. And so that's why he was having this conversation with his best friend. Thought barely listening.

"No more bars for you. Or night clubs" Levi groaned still having an effect of the hangover. If anyone walked in on Levi and Erwin right now they'd think they were emo as hell. No lights on and they were saying all their sorrows in a secluded room. Erwin's living room to be exact.

"Mm, agreed. Hey where you going tomorrow?" Erwin sat up and asked.

"… _Tampines Workshop…"_ Levi muttered under his breath. Erwin scrunched his nose and looked weirdly at Levi. What did he just say? "Ah, I said the 'best' science museum. As Hange described it." Levi lied tactically. Actually, Hange did mention something about a museum. The girl is so invested in mythological creatures though. Like titans, the fuck is a titan!? If Erwin asked her, Levi would force her to lie. Because he already declined her offer.

"Oh, I thought we could spend some extra hours at the library. Seeing as you were late and I didn't show." Erwin quipped, almost excitedly. Levi just stared in awe, then shook his head. Sad, sad, sad…

…

The day has arrived. Will Levi go to Petra's get together or the museum. We all know what he'd pick. No actually we didn't, he chose the freaking museum. Levi of all people loves personal space. What kind of stalker follows a woman he doesn't even know? Besides those two guys would recognize him and say something to Petra.

Screw that, Levi knows that's not the reason.

The **real** reason is because the place was shut down. It was sought out that they used fake ground beef that refugee Vietnam kids were manufacturing. So now Levi is stuck at the lame museum with a lamer Hange, with the lamest glasses. And also he ran out of cigarettes a while ago, and he has no matches!

"Ooh! Ooh! Levi, look!" Hange ran to the myth are and pointed at a titan. It looked like a giant baby without the pee pee express machine. Levi looked at it with disgust, already wanted to kill it. Maybe with a sword, held backwards. Yeah…

"You sound and look like a monkey." Levi complied and looked away. And saw who he wasn't expecting. The ginger haired woman, Petra! Levi looked away. Now he wouldn't saw he was trying to look cool. He just rolled up his sleeves and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked tough for 160 centimeters.

Petra turned her head and saw the one tequila man, Rivaille! Or Levi. She liked his name, and didn't know why he wanted people to call him Levi. But still, she thought of him as cool. Supposedly so did Oluo since he kept staring. Then it looked like he copied Levi's stance.

"Is that a friend of yours, Petra?" Oluo said, _trying_ to look tough. _Tough_ being the key word there. Petra felt herself boil when she saw Hange grab Levi's hand and dragging him to another site. Levi looked indifferent about it and just rolled his eyes. Boyfriend style.

…

"Hey, you've been staring at her a while. Who is she?" Hange perked next to Levi, while looking at Petra as well. She pouted when she didn't hear an answer. Then smirked. Hange style.

"Let's talk to them!" Before Levi could disagree, she grabbed his hand and brought them up to the little group. "Hi! I'm Hange Zoë, and this grump here is-"

"Levi. Tch. I introduce myself." Levi scoffed and scowled away from the rest. It made Hange sigh happily and Petra smile. Oluo preened at his coolness, and the rest chuckled lightly. Bitter humor, Petra liked it. But she was still a bit weird about Hange. She was still holding Levi's hand. Levi seemed not to realize.

"Anyways, I'm Eld. This is Oluo, Gunther, and—"

"Petra. I _like_ introducing myself." Petra smiled. Making the rest smile and chuckled at her copy of Levi. Levi smirked, but it was gone quick. That's when he moved his hand away from Hange's, making Petra smile. They merged into one group and walked and talked for while. That's when Oluo brought up an..idea.

"The wedding! I mean the wedding," Oluo restated to sound cooler, like Levi. "The one tomorrow. Sunday, I mean." Petra and the group thought about it and nodded. Leaving Levi and Hange confused.

"He means a wedding between our two friends. Hannah and Franz. If you..," Petra looked at the others and they nodded and motioned her to continue. "If you want to come, you are invited." Petra smiled. Hange screamed yes, while Levi just shrugged. They walked out and the sky was already dark. Petra said her house was close, so she'd walk.

Hange forced Levi to walk her home. And this time Petra wanted a conversation. "So, will you and your girlfriend be coming?" Levi raised his eyebrows. Hange was many, many things. An abnormal, shitty four eyes, a mess, tall freak, but **not** his girlfriend. Levi saw what Petra was doing. Trying to see if he was taken, not very subtle. Levi decided to play along.

"She makes the decisions." He saw Petra frown, and he smirked. Deciding to press on, he's so cruel. "We might be busy though." Petra blushed, thinking he was talking about sex.

"How..long have you been together?" Petra tried to sound polite, but still gritted her teeth. Levi almost laughed at her jealousy. Though he didn't know why she was jealous.

"Mm, six years." Petra widened her eyes and she gasped. Why weren't they married yet!? Levi almost laughed this time. Technically he wasn't lying, he did know Hange for six years now. Petra forced a smile and gulped. She couldn't break off a six year couple, that's cruel and wrong! Levi decided to press a button.

"She's actually pregnant." Petra now was red with anger and screamed, "WHAT!?" Levi couldn't hold it in this time. He laughed and was proud. He laughed and laughed. He tried to catch his breath to reason with her. His humor was really cruel.

"I'm just joking..! We aren't together, just friends."

"…So she isn't pregnant?"

"Hehe, no." Petra pouted and poked his side at the mean joke. Levi sighed and turned straight forward. Petra smiled at his smile. He seemed like the type of

Epson to never show that to anyone. And yet she, a new girl to him, brought it out. She may have been the butt of the joke, but hey at least she saw his flawless smile. Why was she jealous anyway?

"Alright, you got me." She chuckled, but then frowned. "Ah, here we are." Levi frowned as well. He seemed to really like Petra, she didn't seem like the type you'd date for a week. Then you'd be in your room and singing loyal by Chris Brown when you break up. Hoes ain't loyal.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Petra powered him a smile. She already gave him and Hange the address and phone incase they got lost. Levi thought it over. He was just going to stay home and clean anyway.

"You will." Petra smiled and then paused. She stared at him a while making him raise a brow. She stepped a foot back and got ready to sprint. She kissed his cheek and ran for her door. "Thanks for walking me home, we're even! Good night Rivaille!" She shut her door and sighed happily. She jumped up happily and saw her window was open.

"Nice dancing." Levi stared from outside and walked away. She was such a mess…

…

The day of the wedding was very eventful! Thanks to Hange and Levi arriving fashionably late. Levi looked almost to classy. He had on a black and white tux, with a silver and gold watch. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair, oh his hair, was slicked back. It showed his really sexy demeanor and sarcastic attitude. But he still had on his signature scowl. Hange sported a light blue classy jumpsuit. She had on Sperry's and her hair was in a bun. She also had a white cardigan. They were entered in with grace and poise.

"I do." Of course they arrived at the 'I dos'.

"And do you Franz, take Hannah in sickness and in health. Through thick and thin, through the good and bad. Until death do you part?" The pastor recited.

"I do." Franz spoke anxiously.

"You may now kiss the bride." And with a big smooch, the couple ran down the aisle and off to the after party.

Petra walked up and stared at Levi. He also stared. She had on a pink gown with a v neck. She wore a gold chain and gold earrings. Her hair was down and curled. She had pink lipstick and very subtle blush.

"Um, you look…" Petra stuttered. Levi smirked and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment, you don't look half bad yourself." Hange gasped and looked and not the roof.

"Levi giving out a compliment!? The world must be ending!" They all laughed and commenced the party..

…

Would you look at that? The final dance was approaching. Oluo was asleep on Eld's shoulder and Gunther was flirting with a short blonde. Hange was at the food table and dominating it. Levi right now was being ambushed by a few kids. A kid named, Eren, who kept gawking at Levi's 'coolness'. And the other girl, Mikasa, kept glaring at Levi ever since he wacked Eren for bad grammar. Another blonde named Armin was smiling at the scene.

"So, so, so, Mr. Levi!" Eren preened.

"What?" Levi asked clearly annoyed.

"How strong are you, I bet 11/10! Right!?" Levi scoffed and looked away. He saw Petra drinking some champagne by herself. He left the trio and walked to her right when the final fancy was starting.

"May I-"

"Can we dance?" Levi rose his brows and smirked. He didn't even finish his sentence. Petra seemed very distraught about asking so suddenly.

"Eager aren't we? If you insist." They went to the dance floor. The song was slow, which usually passed Levi off, but it was Petra. He's just been saying that all day. Petra put her arms around his neck and looked down. He put his hands on her waist. He lifted her chin making her blush.

"It's impolite, to keep your eyes off your partner." Petra blushed and looked away from him before he could joke again.

"I don't want to step on your feet…" He smirked and brought her face to his. Petra smiled and leaned in. They embraced in a small, cute kiss. Levi wanted to go further, but she was just a little virgin.

"Oh crap, I forgot I had to get home early today!" Petra whisper shouted.

Levi sighed and brought her closer. "I'll take you home. Let's stay her a while." Petra giggled and smiled.

Levi hated messes, but Petra was a mess he could love.

 **FIN.**


End file.
